


better than me

by fandomsteller



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Patrick, M/M, Protective Pete Wentz, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick got Pete a little angry during a show. Pete want to show him where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than me

**Author's Note:**

> Also just made a new instagram for archive of our own. Follow it at @fandomsteller. Help me come up with story ideas and just chill

" get on your knees Patrick" Pete said as he undid his pants. "Pete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss her,I just had to much to drink" Patrick said in between sobs." Well, who's fault was that. You know what Im going to do to you , Patrick? Say it." "yes master, your going to teach me a lesson"." Good Patrick,now get on the bed" "Pete, you don't have to do this, it was a mistake. Please let me go" Patrick tried to get up but stopped when Pete was on top of him. Patrick knew Pete would punish him, but Pete gad never fircefully held him down." P,Pete, what are you doing, get off of me""Patrick, I reliesed that I've been to nice to you, your my sub. You lists to me. Maybe after I'm done with you, ill hold you." Patrick was about to say something when all of a sudden, Pete taped his mouth shut. All Patrick could do was whimper."sssshhh, it's all be over soon Patrick" Pete said as Patrick felt warm, wet lips kissing down his spine, slowly making a line down till they got to the bottom of his back.Pete forcefully trust into patrick, no prep, no lube. "you like this Patrick, is thus what you wanted, you like me forcing you. Dose my little angel hav a kink." All Pete got un redoonce was a cry of pain and.. A moan?. Petes thrusts got harder and faster, going and pounding in to patricks little apple bottom of an ass. He could hear Patrick moaning through the tape. " I'm going to take to take off and I want to hear you moan, got it""mmmmhhhhh" Patrick muffled. Pete ripped the tape off patricks mouth and kissed him as he resumed fucking him. Patrick was crying and moaning like an angel. " god Patrick, your voice" " Pete, it hurts, it really hurts. Your really big, it hurts so much""ssh Patrick. I don't care If you moan from pain or lust. Just moan." Yes master, your so good master". Pete couldn't take it any more. The idea or Patrick calling him his master set him over the edge. Pete came into patricks ass, causing Patrick to arch his back in pain. After that Pete pulled out. He turned Patrick over, leting Pete see patricks face, with was riddled with fear and pain. "Pete" was all Patrick could say. " come here Patrick" Patrick did because he was hurt. What else could he do right now. Pete held Patrick and kissed him. It was a slow, sloppy kiss that made Patrick feel warm. " goodnight Patrick. I love you so much. " " n- night Pete. Love you, master."


End file.
